En trois mots
by Griseldis
Summary: [Petites histoires basées sur trois mots] #1 : Shanks revient dans la ville de Madrid. AU #2 : Thatch n'est pas sûr d'avoir fermé la porte à clef. AU #3 : Dadan ne souhaite pas d'autre mot. #4 : Jimbei a envie d'y croire. AU #5 : Teach et Ace discutent. #6 : Rayleigh observe Shakky. #7 : Il y a un truc pour comprendre Arlong. #8 : Nico Olivia écrit une lettre.
1. Shanks

_One Piece, son univers merveilleux et ses personnages géniaux appartiennent à Oda._

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici un recueil de petits textes que j'aime beaucoup et que j'avais envie de partager. Ils ont été écrits selon trois règles :_

 _1\. Le personnage est imposé_

 _2\. Sur quatre mots proposés, trois doivent être dans le texte._

 _3\. La limite de temps est de 15 minutes._

 _Merci à **Loecho** d'avoir joué avec moi :)_

* * *

Personnage : Shanks

Mots : sale, tabac, peinture, Madrid

.

 **Madrid** , la capitale de toutes les Espagnes, était une ville **sale** et belle. La plus grande pauvreté et la plus grande richesse s'y côtoyaient, et parfois l'une cachait l'autre et inversement.

Combien de prêteurs à l'aspect misérable cachaient dans leur coffres la rançon d'un roi ? Combien de grands seigneurs à la mine haute et fière cachait leur déchéance sous l'antique noblesse de sa race ?

Shanks n'aimait pas cette ville, il lui préférait Séville ou Tolède, ou encore Grenade. Là, l'antique splendeur du royaume d'Al-Andalus se conservait et il prenait un plaisir de gamin à explorer ces ruelles où l'on s'attendait à tout moment à trouver aux fenêtres des palais le visage de quelques magnifiques esclaves dont les yeux languissants rappelaient la lune se levant sur les dunes.

« Quand je serais grand, je trouverai la cité d'El Dorado et je deviendrai le roi des corsaires ! »

Ah, Shanks reconnaissait la voix, et les mots.

Pour beaucoup qu'il détestât Madrid, il ne manquait jamais d'y revenir, notamment dans un de ses faubourgs les plus crasseux et pauvres, et c'était à cause d'un petit garçon aussi farouche que déterminé et dont les rêves étaient plus grands que le monde.

« Luffy, les corsaires ne font pas d'exploration, signala-t-il gentiment.

― Shanks ! » L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras dans un tourbillon de vêtements pas tout à fait propres.

Dadan, contrebandière de son état et qui l'élevait de moitié avec Makino, une jeune fille douce qui tenait une taverne avec sa famille, râla en les voyant revenir ensembles, le gamin pendu à son bras et l'assaillant de questions dont il faisait lui-même les réponses.

« Tu lui mets toujours des rêves impossibles dans la tête, déclara-t-elle plus tard, le soir, alors que Luffy dormait sur sa paillasse.

― Et quoi, tu préférerais qu'il devienne comme toi, contrebandier de sel et de **tabac** , sans cesse poursuivi par les gardes et menacé de prison ?

― Ce serait toujours plus sûr, » répondit la femme avec un ton âpre et en détournant les yeux, et Shanks sut qu'elle pensait à deux autres enfants, au petit Sabo, mort, tué par un noble pour simplement avoir été sur son chemin et à Ace, dont on n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis bien longtemps.

Shanks ne dit rien et jeta un regard à l'enfant endormi. Dans son sommeil, il bougeait presque autant qu'éveillé.

« Je suis sûr qu'il le trouvera tu sais, l'El Dorado… »

.

* * *

 _Franchement, je me suis bien amusée sur celui-là. J'aurai aimé écrire plus sur l'Espagne du XVIIIème mais, rah, manque de temps !_


	2. Thatch

Personnage : Thatch

Mots : volant, magazine, dentifrice, clef

.

Ahaha, est-ce que j'ai bien fermé la porte à **clef**?

Marco va tellement me tuer, si ce n'est pas le cas. Il est comme ça Marco. Terriblement pointilleux sur des détails stupides.

Est-ce que j'ai fermé le gaz ? Merde, c'est plus sérieux ça. Izo s'y mettra aussi si je fais exploser l'immeuble. Il est bien possible que même Pa' se fâche un brin.

(J'ai pas tellement peur, en fait. Je suis sûr d'avoir fermé le gaz. C'est juste pour réfléchir, et ne pas penser à autre chose.)

Il y a des jours comme ça, où on ne devrait pas se lever. Il y a des jours, où ce qui a l'air un putain de coup de chance n'est qu'en fait qu'une putain de Malchance, avec majuscule, s'il vous plaît.

Quand j'ai vu, dans le kiosque en bas de la rue, qu'ils avaient vendu le ticket gagnant, j'ai eu un espoir un peu fou, et sans même prendre le temps d'acheter le **magazine** que j'avais en main, je me suis précipité vers la maison. J'ai croisé Teach, je lui ai parlé de cet espoir insensé et je suis rentré. De ces numéros que je joue chaque semaine et qui étaient affichés sur la devanture.

Remonté en quatrième vitesse à l'appart pour prendre le billet acheté la veille, je n'ai pas fait attention en traversant. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un a fait attention pour moi.

Je l'ai vu tourner le **volant**. J'ai vu dans ses yeux, derrière le pare-brise, qu'il fonçait sciemment sur moi.

Et le voilà qui me pleure dessus, en plaidant l'accident, et en me serrant dans ses bras. Il a discrètement saisi le billet de loto dans ma poche pour le mettre dans la sienne.

Il fait froid, putain, et pourtant, je ne sens rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devient sombre devant mes yeux ?

Oh bordel, Marco va me tuer si je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clef.

.

* * *

 _C'est naze de devoir tuer Thatch même dans un univers alternatif !_


	3. Dadan

_Merci à **Aurore Heart** qui pour m'avoir signalé une vilaine faute d'inattention !_

* * *

Personnage : Dadan

Mots : louche, Himalaya, étude et épitaphe

.

 **Étude** en noir, pièce pour deuils.

Mère, ce n'était pas un rôle qui te convenait, depuis le début, tu n'en voulais pas, ni du premier, ni du deuxième, ni bien évidemment du troisième.

Trois insupportables morpions, tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, tous plus sales, bruyants, affamés. Attachants. Aimés.

Tu n'étais pas faite pour être mère, mais tu l'es devenue quand même et tu aurais donné leur vie pour eux.

Le premier, tu l'as perdu alors qu'il était encore tout petit, même pas un homme, juste parce qu'il était sur le chemin d'un noble gras de sa puissance et de son inhumanité.

Le deuxième, tu l'as perdu alors qu'il sauvait son petit frère, en une pluie de lave et de perles, en un sourire, en un murmure, Luffy te l'a dit, 'Merci de m'avoir aimé'.

Finalement, tu as récupéré le premier pour le reperdre dans les tourments d'une révolution dont il est devenu le martyr.

Le troisième vient de mourir sur un échafaud, avec lui aussi un grand sourire, une malédiction, ce foutu sourire, et le titre du roi des Pirates en poche.

Un, deux, trois, et les larmes, les larmes qui coulent même quand tu n'as plus la force de pleurer.

Non, tu ne voulais pas être mère, mais tu l'as été. Et quand ce sera ton tour d'y passer, quand tu seras lassée de cette vie misérable qui t'a versé la joie à la cuillère et la douleur à la **louche** , tu demandes que ce simple mot soit tout ton **épitaphe**.

.

* * *

 _J'ai peut-être un peu triché pour celui-là, j'aurais voulu filer la métaphore musicale pour aller avec le mot étude mais tic tac, j'étais à bout de temps !_


	4. Jimbei

_Merci beaucoup à **Loecho** , **surricate** (aïe, trois mots, ça fait déjà beaucoup en toute franchise. Plus, je crois que ça deviendrait ingérable... mais qui sait ?) et **ChocOlive Flamous** pour leurs reviews ! _

* * *

.

Personnage : Jimbei

Mots : collectif, fantoche, chausson, stéroïde

.

Le môme était devant lui, le regard farouche et fier, et Jimbei ne savait pas pourquoi il y croyait encore.

Depuis Ace, il avait envoyé au diable la boxe, bien décidé à ne plus jamais entraîner personne. Sa télé, ses **chaussons** et son chien, c'était son quotidien et il en était très heureux, merci bien.

(Il mentait, bien sûr qu'il mentait, il crevait d'ennui et de culpabilité. Il n'avait même pas été foutu d'aller voir Ace.)

(Pour lui dire quoi ? Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans ?)

« Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, gamin. » Et de lui fourrer dans les mains un prospectus quelconque d'un **collectif** de clubs de boxes locaux avant de tenter de lui refermer la porte au nez.

Mais Luffy, c'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté, ne voulait juste pas apprendre la boxe, il voulait apprendre la boxe avec le même entraîneur que celui qui avait fait de son frère une légende.

Et c'était pour ça que quand Jimbei avait rouvert la porte le lendemain et l'avait trouvé là, le visage buté et quelque chose dans le regard qui lui rappelait bien trop Ace aux poings ardents.

« Tu veux finir comme lui ? » il avait demandé. « Dans le coma, maintenu en vie par des foutues machines ? Ou alors, laisse-moi rire, tu veux gagner les titres qu'il avait remportés ?

― Ace est Ace, avait dit Luffy. Il a mené ses batailles et ce ne sont pas les miennes. Je veux m'entraîner avec toi parce qu'il disait que tu étais le meilleur. »

Il y avait parfois une sagesse époustouflante chez Luffy, mêlé à une naïveté et une simplicité enfantine. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même sang mais c'était incontestablement son frère tout de même.

Alors Jimbei avait replongé, et il fallait le dire, le gamin était doué. Il avait vite commencé à se faire un nom en poids léger, et après avoir dégommé quelques **fantoches** qui ne devaient leur titre qu'à beaucoup de 'chance' et un poids un peu plus lourd que ce que le règlement autorisait, il avait fini par attirer l'attention de la communauté sportive.

On commençait à parier sur lui, et à parier gros.

Jimbei s'en foutait, de la gloire et de l'argent qui revenait, du respect perdu dont on l'entourait à nouveau.

Mais il remerciait Luffy de lui avoir rendu, avec son obstination, son sourire et sa force, l'espoir et l'amour de la boxe.

.

* * *

 _Ok, ça fait un peu cliché d'associer boxe et stéroïdes, surtout que j'ai fini par ne pas employer ce mot-là, mais c'est l'idée qui m'est venu tout de suite !_


	5. Barbe-Noire

Personnage : Barbe-Noire

Mots : baignade, chariot, écran, cosmétique

.

« Un jour, je le tuerais ce maudit piaf ! »

Teach se met à rire, un gros rire heureux et expansif qui résonne jusque dans l'entrepont avec l'inexorabilité d'un glas, tandis que son commandant, trempé comme une soupe, se laisse aller à côté de lui sur la rambarde du navire.

« C'est des querelles d'amoureux, tout ça… et puis c'est pas une petite **baignade** qui va te tuer. Après tout, tu y as passé sacrément de temps dans l'eau autour de ce bateau. »

Ace grogne, comment oublier ses bains quotidiens quand il essayait de tuer Pa' ? Il continue à faire les tours de garde de Namur en échange du nombre de fois où celui-ci l'a sorti de l'eau. Cette fois, néanmoins, c'est Thatch qui a été le repêcher après que Marco, excédé, l'ait envoyé dans l'eau d'un coup de pattes beaucoup trop puissant pour quelqu'un qui est censé l'aimer.

« Franchement, j'ai juste mis le feu par erreur au budget annuel.

― Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il travaillait dessus, signale Teach tranquillement en sortant d'une de ses poches une orange qu'il commence à peler.

― Justement, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. »

Le gros homme se remet à rire. Devant eux, la mer est sombre et calme comme la nuit. À l'horizon, les étoiles brillent et dessinent sur l' **écran** du ciel leurs motifs fantasques.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout Vista, c'est lui qui est en charge de piloter ce soir, mais regarde le **Chariot** , on est plus du tout cap au nord. »

Ace lève les cieux et constate qu'effectivement, ils ont viré de cap.

« Je vais aller gueuler, dit-il. J'ai pas besoin que Marco soit encore de pire humeur parce qu'on a changé de course.

― Je croyais que tu voulais le tuer…

― Nan, je dis ça parce que je l'aime. J'ai tenté de tuer mon petit frère plein de fois, tu vois c'est lié quelque part.

― Zehahaha, » et c'est encore ce gros rire d'homme simple et heureux. « Si j'ai comprends bien, c'est bon signe si un jour tu essaies de me tuer commandant ?

― Yep ! C'est parce que t'es un vrai pote. »

Et le rire d'Ace retentit en écho, avant que le jeune homme ne file comme une flèche à la cabine de pilotage.

Teach se gratte la nuque et finit tranquillement son orange.

.

* * *

 _On pourrait discuter du fait que j'ai quand même collé du Marco/Ace dans un OS sur Teach. On pourrait, mais après tout, je l'ai admis depuis longtemps, je suis folle de ce couple._


	6. Rayleigh

_Merci beaucoup à **Loecho** , **Jyanadavega** et **Neechu** pour leur review ! _

* * *

.

Personnage : Rayleigh

Mots : trapéziste, aluminium, soude, tête

.

Shakky a l'élégance dangereuse d'un félin en chasse, la souplesse aussi, et parfois le sourire. Rayleigh n'a pas peur de grand-chose, mais il y a quelque chose dans ce sourire qui le fait frissonner des pieds à la **tête** , de peur et de désir mêlés, et l'un exacerbe l'autre.

Shakky a la grâce éthérée d'une danseuse, d'une **trapéziste** au bord de l'abîme, d'une fleur dans le vent. Rayleigh admire trop cette beauté forte et fragile pour vouloir la saisir ou la garder pour lui, et si parfois Shakky va danser pour d'autres, il sait bien que c'est à lui qu'elle revient.

Shakky a l'intelligence du diable, et dans son regard noir, parfois chaleureux comme une flambée, parfois plus froid que la nuit, Rayleigh trouve un foyer où se reposer autant qu'une complice qui partage le poids de ses crimes. Leurs mains trempées dans le même sang les **soudent** ensemble plus sûrement que tous les anneaux.

Shakky est sa femme, et même si elle n'est pas la seule, loin de là, elle sera en définitive celle qui a compté.

.

* * *

 _Alors est-ce que j'ai triché pour 'soude' ? À vous de le décider ! Au passage, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'ouverture du **Forum de tous les Périls** , un forum sur One Piece (surprenant avec un nom pareil) ! Le lien est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite et qui sait à rester ;)_


	7. Arlong

_Merci beaucoup à **Jyanadavega** , **Neechu** , **R.N. Zuzu** et **Miss Macaronii** pour leur review ! _

* * *

Personnage : Arlong

Mots : national, paille, espace et baleine

.

Le truc pour comprendre Arlong, c'est qu'il faut savoir qu'il est convaincu d'avoir raison, sincèrement. Il peut être sournois ou hypocrite, mais il ne s'est jamais menti à lui-même.

Il ne se voit pas comme cruel même s'il se reconnaît impitoyable mais ce n'est pas un défaut à ses yeux, dans la mesure où la pitié est une faiblesse. Et justement, il se fait fort d'exploiter les faibles parce que les faibles sont là pour ça. Ce sont les humains qui lui ont enseigné cette leçon terrible.

Alors, il a décidé de se tailler un empire à la mesure de son ambition : un endroit où lui et les siens pourraient vivre sans se cacher, sans avoir à se terrer dans une bulle sous les flots avec pour seule protection le nom d'un pirate et l'espoir que personne ne viendra attaquer leur île. Il veut l' **espace** autour de lui, le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, le vent contre sa peau, l'herbe à ses pieds.

Il ne veut plus d'une cage que la bonté méprisante des humains leur laisse. La voilà, son ambition terrible et démesurée.

Il étouffe dans cet aquarium où le roi Neptune et les autres lâches semblent se complaire. Il est une **baleine** dans un verre d'eau et il veut sortir.

Et s'il doit broyer quelques fétus de **paille** pour que ce rêve s'accomplisse, et bien soit. Il ne va pas pleurer sur le sort d'une poignée d'humains quand tant des siens sont morts ou réduits en esclavage simplement à cause de leur race. Ce n'est qu'une goutte de sang dans l'océan de souffrances endurées.

Les humains de son empire seront en vie. Libres d'aller et venir sous le soleil, libres de vivre, libre pourvu qu'ils paient et c'est déjà faire preuve de beaucoup plus de mansuétude, et ironiquement d'humanité qu'eux.

Le truc pour comprendre Arlong, c'est qu'il est convaincu d'avoir raison, sincèrement. Et là où ça devient vraiment horrible, c'est qu'il n'a pas forcément tort.

.

* * *

 _J'aime beaucoup celui-là, parce qu'Arlong est un personnage que je détestais et que d'une certaine manière, j'ai fini par plaindre... Au passage, si vous avez envie de tenter ce genre d'écrits, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur **le **F** orum de tous les Périls**, un forum sur One Piece (surprenant avec un nom pareil) qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir ! Le lien est sur mon profil, et personne ne mord... enfin ne mord trop fort._


	8. Nico Olivia

_Merci beaucoup à **Miss Macaronii** , **Aurore D Heart** , **Neechu** , **Nely Winged** et **ChocOlive Flamous** pour leur review !_

* * *

Personnage : Nico Olivia

Mots : à partir de, cannibale, payer, particulier

.

' _Ma Robin chérie,_

 _Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que j'aurai trouvé quelqu'un avec assez de pitié dans le cœur pour accomplir mon dernier souhait._

 _Je vais mourir demain, condamnée pour avoir voulu connaître une vérité qu'on s'obstine à nous cacher._

 _L'histoire ne doit pas être un secret, elle doit être librement accessible à tous pour que nous puissions en tirer des enseignements et grandir en tant qu'être humain et que civilisation. Pour que nous puissions comprendre qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons et où nous allons._

 _ **À partir du** moment où une société **cannibale** tue ses savants, elle ouvre au compte de la vie une dette terrible qu'elle devra un jour **payer** de manière plus terrible encore._

 _Pourtant, au moment où j'écris ces mots, au moment où je regrette de n'avoir pas été une mère digne de ta tendresse, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée de chemin. Il est criminel de priver quelqu'un de son passé._

 _Ne te trompe pas, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton père mais je l'ai surtout fait pour moi._

 _Je l'ai fait pour satisfaire ma curiosité et pour trouver une réponse à notre terrible humanité, à ce système décadent qui est le nôtre et qui risque un jour de s'écrouler._

 _Je l'ai fait parce que je veux croire en un meilleur avenir et que tu fais partie de cet avenir._

 _Je t'aime, et lorsque je mourrais, ton nom sera sur mes lèvres._

 _Sois forte, ou digne, ou faible, ou indigne. Vis en étant toi-même, c'est la personne que je voulais que tu deviennes._

 _Nico Olivia._ '

« Vous voulez voir la prisonnière, Vice-amiral Sauro ? »

.

 _J'aime Olivia (ou Olvia), j'aurais aimé mieux la connaître comme personnage. En même temps, c'est logique, c'est la mère de Robin, la génialitude est dans ses gènes (je dirais même plus, la gènialitude, et comment ça j'ai pas le droit de faire des jeux de mots aussi mauvais ?)  
_ _Au passage, si vous avez envie de tenter ce genre d'écrits, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur **le **F** orum de tous les Périls**, un forum sur One Piece (surprenant avec un nom pareil) qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir ! Le lien est sur mon profil, et personne ne mord... enfin ne mord trop fort._


End file.
